There are a solder printer, a component mounting machine, a reflow machine, a substrate inspection machine, and the like as substrate working machines that produce a substrate on which a plurality of components are mounted. There are many cases in which these machines are connected to each other by a substrate carrying device to construct a substrate production line. Most of these substrate working machines include movable portions that move above a substrate and perform predetermined work, and can use linear motor devices as one kind of means of driving the movable portions. Generally, a linear motor device includes a track member in which N poles and S poles of a plurality of magnets are alternately arranged in a line along a moving direction, and a movable portion that includes an armature including a core and coils. In the related art, a deformable power supply cable has been used to supply power to an electrical load that is provided on the movable portion including a linear motor device. Further, the application of a contactless power supply device has been proposed in recent years to solve an adverse effect, such as an increase of a transporting weight due to a power supply cable or a risk of disconnection caused by metal fatigue.
An electromagnetic induction system using a coil has been widely used in the related art as the system of a contactless power supply device. However, an electrostatic-coupling system in which a capacitor is formed by electrodes, which face each other so as to be spaced apart from each other, has been used in recent years, and a magnetic field resonance system and the like are also examined. The use of a contactless power supply device is not limited to a substrate working machine, and is widespread for industrial machines for other industries, home appliances, and the like. Technical examples of an electromagnetic induction type contactless power supply device are disclosed in PTL 1 and PTL 2.
An insulation type power supply device for a moving body of PTL 1 includes a plurality of primary coils that are arranged in a line on the ground, a secondary coil that is mounted on a moving body, a plurality of switches that are disposed between the respective primary coils and a three-phase AC power source, and an overlapping sensor that detects a state in which magnetic poles of the primary coils overlap a magnetic pole of the secondary coil. Further, when the overlapping sensor detects the overlap of both the magnetic poles, the switches are closed and current flows in the primary coils. When the overlapping sensor detects the deviation of both the magnetic poles, the switches are opened. Accordingly, only when the primary coil and the secondary coil face each other, current flows in the primary coil. Therefore, efficient operation can be achieved by the suppression of the generation of leaked magnetic flux emitted to a space.
An insulation type power supply device for a moving body of PTL 2 includes multiple primary coils that are connected in series to an AC power supply device of which an output voltage can be adjusted, a secondary coil that is mounted on a moving body, a voltmeter that measures a voltage between terminals of each primary coil, a plurality of contactors that short-circuit between the terminals of each primary coil, and a controller that controls the opening/closing of each contactor. Further, the controller determines a specific primary coil, to which the secondary coil is close, from a signal of a voltage between the terminals, and makes the contactors of the other primary coils short-circuit so that current flows only in the specific primary coil. Accordingly, it is possible to detect the primary coil, which faces the secondary coil, without using a special detector, and to reduce unnecessary power consumption without supplying power to the primary coils that do not face the secondary coil.
Further, in PTL 2, it is preferable that the output voltage of the AC power supply device is suppressed to a low level during the monitoring of the approach of the secondary coil and the output voltage is made high when electromagnetic induction occurs in the secondary coil. Accordingly, since the contactors are opened and closed while the output voltage is low, a spark is suppressed. Therefore, it is possible to prevent degradation.